Une vie difficile
by Shana-san-8
Summary: Os écrit à l'occasion d'un défi sur le forum Faberritana.


Ma vie n'était pas si compliqué que ça jusqu'ici, enfin je faisais quand même partie d'un jeu de cartes à tendance légèrement violente mais rien de bien méchant…

Ce jour-là j'ai vu les quatre pires folles furieuses que la terre n'ait jamais connue. Si, si et je vais vous en convaincre!

J'étais rangé tranquillement dans ma boite chez ma propriétaire au fond d'un placard en faisant tranquillement une sieste, vous me direz oui y a pas grand-chose à faire dans un placard…

Quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre que dis-je un troupeau d'éléphants entra dans la chambre et quelqu'un cria

-"Les filles, les filles on fait un jeu !" Ça sentait le roussi, peut être que ça allait tomber sur moi et adieux la sieste... La réponse survint immédiatement:

-"Ouais un jeu d'alcool faite péter les bouteilles !"

-"Ok pour l'alcool mais on joue à un jeu de société !"

-"De toute façon tu sais que je peux rien te refuser…" J'entendis ensuite un bruit de bisous et un "pfff vraiment elles ne savent pas se tenir", avant que le placard s'ouvre et que je sois sorti de ma boîte.

J'étais donc là, debout au milieu de quatre filles déjantées, deux blondes, deux brunes, chacune avec une pile de cartes en face d'elle et armée d'un verre contenant une substance douteuse, connaissant la suite de cette histoire je peux vous certifier que cette substance est alcoolisée!

La partie commence joyeusement, celui qui perd boit une gorgé, elles ont de ses idées franchement je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas écrit dans les règles du jeu ça !

Après divers "c'est pas juste San tu triche!", "Rachel arrête de chanter où je te fais bouffer la licorne en peluche ! Non Brit pleure pas c'est juste pour lui faire peur!", "S, arrête d'embêter Rach" et "De toute manière personne ne fait attention à moi!" la partie se termina. La grande blonde avait gagné et les trois autres durent boire un verre entier cul-sec. Non mais on n'a pas idée de faire des trucs pareils… Après trois autres parties où les réflexes étaient grandement amenuisés par le taux d'alcool présent dans leur sang elles décidèrent de changer de jeu.

-"Si on jouait à la bouteille ?" Un ouais simultané sortie de la bouche des autres et devinez qui a fait la bouteille ? Et ouais c'est Bibi !

C'est quand même bizarre de jouer à ce jeu à quatre, avec que des filles et surtout quand deux d'entre elles sont en couple mais bon l'alcool ne rend pas les gens intelligents…

Elles se sont donc toutes embrassées dans toutes les combinaisons possibles sur fond de divers "Rachel je te jure que si tu ne gardes pas tes mains dans tes poches et ta langue dans ta bouche, je t'atomise, elle est à moi", "San je veux pas que t'embrasse Q même si c'est juste pour le jeu", "Évidemment quand ça tombe sur vous deux vous râlez pas hein, non mais arrêtez-vous, mais Q fait quelque chose!" et "Allez Rach c'est si terrible de devoir m'embrasser , fait un petit effort je suis la seule avec qui tu ne l'a pas fait.". Ainsi le jeu prit fin. Mais pas la soirée a priori.

Un cri surgit de nulle part "Musiqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee", oui je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de e mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti… D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas qui a crié. Donc voilà musique, j'étais donc abandonné par terre sur la moquette rose de cette chambre douillette, même pas rangé dans ma boîte et avec l'impossibilité de me redormir.

Les quatre folles se déhanchaient sur de la musique douteuse tandis que j'aspirais à un peu de paix. Finalement elles finirent par danser en couple et je me suis dit que même si j'étais encore par terre, au moins elles ne s'occupaient pas de moi… Quand tout à coup je me fis marcher dessus, oui je vous avais dit que c'était une soirée pourri. Évidemment maintenant que la petite brune m'avait marché dessus c'était impossible que je me fasse oublier ! Elle m'a donc ramassé et s'est servi de moi comme micro non mais je rêve ! Comme elle avait un micro elle s'est mise à chanter bah oui logique! Alors la deuxième brune vola à ma rescousse lorsqu'elle cria "Non mais Q fait la taire!". Et la dénommé Q a agi. Efficace, sa façon de faire… Mais elle avait déjà passé leur temps à s'embrasser en jouant à la bouteille ça suffisait pas! A priori ma sauveuse était du même avis que moi, elle les vira de la chambre assez sèchement je dois dire en leur disant de prendre la chambre d'ami, deuxième porte à gauche. Bon voilà elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux et j'avais atterri sur le bureau, elles allaient s'endormir maintenant hein? Vous croyez? Non elles n'ont pas dormi, enfin pas tout de suite mais je ne vous raconterais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis encore traumatisé…

Voilà où j'en suis c'est le petit matin et elles vont avoir sacrément mal à la tête toutes les quatre… J'espère réintégrer ma boîte au plus vite et reprendre ma tranquille petite vie de totem… Si vous croisez un jour un totem de jungle speed, pensez à mon histoire…

Je suis rangé, enfin, mais j'entends quand même le cri qui a du faire trembler la terre entière:

-"Q qu'est ce que tu fou dans le même lit que le hobbit et sans aucun vêtements !"

Je crois que cette soirée ne sera pas marquante que pour moi.


End file.
